


too good to be true

by valentinXalbus



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Childhood, Coming of Age, Homophobia, M/M, teenage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentinXalbus/pseuds/valentinXalbus
Summary: A fic inspired by Troye Sivan's Blue Neighborhood Trilogy.





	1. Wild

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Troye Sivan's Blue Neighborhood Trilogy.

“I told you to stop running, didn’t I? Look what happened.”

 

“It’s ok _hyung_ , it does not hurt.”

 

“Yeah, but you’re bleeding. Let’s wash your wound.”

 

“No, I’m fine _hyung_.”

 

“Let’s go.”

 

“Seongwoo hyung, I’m 8 years old. I’m a big guy now.”

 

“And I’m plus one older than you.”

 

“But it’s tiring.”

 

“Daniel, worms will get inside your wound. Let’s go to my house. I can ask my dad to wash it.”

 

Daniel is stunned by Seongwoo’s warning.

 

Seongwoo gently grabs Daniel’s left wrist with his right hand, mindful of the fact that the child has wounded his knee. They were chasing – Daniel was chasing, a brown cat that passed by when they were playing at the community playground. Daniel, being the reckless kid that he is, ran with all his might, only to be outrun by the swift little feline and trip from a bulging root from the willow tree by their neighbor’s front lawn.

 

Good thing Seongwoo remembered that his father has that “medicine thingy” he uses every time Seongwoo hurts himself from his innate clumsiness. It’s a white box that contains 2 bottles of “white, painful water” and “dark brown” liquid, an unusual sticky tape, cotton and few tablets of red and blue medicine. He knows that his dad stores it at one of the top compartments of their cupboard.

 

They arrived at Seongwoo’s house a few minutes later. Seongwoo calls for his dad once, twice and no one answers. _He’s definitely working on some machine repairs at the workshop_ , he thought. He instructs Daniel to head to the bathroom and wash his wound quickly while Seongwoo looks for the medicine box at the kitchen. He walks to the bathroom after finding the box and watches Daniel wash his wounds.

 

“You said it didn’t hurt.”

 

Seongwoo announces upon his arrival. It startled Daniel for a little.

 

“It did not.”

 

“Lies. I saw your face.” Seongwoo imitates Daniel blowing air into his wound.

 

Daniel quickly turns his head to avoid Seongwoo’s gaze. He knows that the older will bother him until he tells the truth.

 

“Ok, I’ll admit it. It hurts _a bit._ ” Daniel puts an emphasis on the word a bit.

 

“Ok big guy.”

 

Seongwoo grabs a small stool on the corner of the bathroom. He closes the covering lid of the toilet and points to it, “Sit.” Daniel obliges and does what he was told to and Seongwoo props his stool just in front of Daniel so he could get a closer view of Daniel’s wound.

 

“I told you to stop chasing that cat.” Seongwoo pinches a cotton ball from the opened pack that was inside the box and squirts a few pumps of rubbing alcohol on it.

 

“But the cat looked cute, hyung.”

 

“Yeah, and so does the 3 other cats in your house. Ok, this is gonna sting.”

 

“Yeah, but the three spots looked like--- Ouch. That hurts.”

 

“I warned you.” Seongwoo couldn’t manage to hold in his laughter upon seeing Daniel’s scrunched face. “Just bear with the pain. It will disappear like magic.”

 

Daniel hisses for a while, focusing on containing the pain, trying to hide his “weakness” in front of Seongwoo.

 

“Anyway, what were you saying?”

 

“I said that --- ahhhh that hurts… --- that the three spots looked like your moles.”

 

“It has three spots?”

 

“Yeah. It did. You didn’t notice it?”

 

Seongwoo shakes his head in response.

 

“I wanted to catch it and show it to you.”

 

“You really didn’t have to.” Seongwoo opens the bottle of antiseptic and dabs a few drops to the cotton he was using.

 

“Hyung what’s that? It looks dirty.”

 

“I don’t know too. But my dad uses it for me so it’s safe. And he applies it after the white, stingy water.” Seongwoo smiles at Daniel to reassure the younger that it’s all good.

 

“Hey Daniel, remember when we went to the pond that one time?”

 

“Yeah, what about it?”

 

“You also saw a fish and wanted to catch it ‘cause it has three brown dots and you told me it was me.”

 

“Haha. Yes I did. And then you cried ‘cause the fish was ugly and you said I was teasing you.”

 

“It looked ugly.”

 

“It’s not. It’s really cute like you.”

 

“I’m not cute.”

 

Seongwoo picked a brand new cotton ball from the pack and poured another of the brown liquid into it, tore two sticky tape and plastered the damp cotton into Daniel’s knees.

 

“There, perfect.” Seongwoo taps Daniel’s knees lightly to apply pressure to the tape and cotton, proud of how the stick-on formed a perfect X on Daniel’s knees. He stands up and Daniel follows.

 

“Hey, then that makes me your first patient. Didn’t you want to be a doctor when you grow up, hyung?” Daniel is a few steps behind Seongwoo who seems to be heading to the living room.

 

“I do. I’ll charge you a dollar in the future ok?”

 

Daniel hums in agreement. They laugh and settle at the sofa.

 

“Wanna watch t.v? It’s early and the sun is still up.”

 

“Sure.”

 

Seongwoo switches the television on. They scan through the shows, only to be bombarded by reruns of boring cartoons that Seongwoo and Daniel have watched a countless of times and have memorized by now.

A certain show was about ghosts and aliens, but Daniel was a scaredy-cat so Seongwoo couldn’t insist on watching it even though he liked those types. They stopped for a while to watch American Idol, but immediately switched stations when an auditionee started singing out of tune.

 

Nothing pique their interest until they paused on a show that features a yelling, middle-age woman who seems to be a judge by the clothes she was wearing. The people called her Judge Judy so Seongwoo and Daniel assumed that that was the woman’s name.

 

They watch intently, laughs a couple of times when the woman would throw funny and harsh words at the people she was talking/yelling to. They exchange looks when they hear profanities, but shrugs them anyway since they don’t have any adults to monitor the show they’re watching. They try to digest the issue they were discussing, and the keywords “husband”, “cheating” and “separate” were enough to convince Seongwoo that they were discussing something that is related to a failed love and relationship.

 

“Seongwoo hyung, are they separating?”

 

“It seems like it.”

 

“But they’re married right?

 

“Yeah. And the man found out that the woman has another husband, too.”

 

“So that’s why Judge Judy is very angry at them.”

 

“It seems so.”

 

“That woman is stupid.”

 

Seongwoo laughs. It’s rare to hear Daniel use such term.

 

“And why do you say so.”

 

“Well, she said that his husband takes good care of her, but she found another husband. That doesn’t seem right to me.”

 

“Yeah, I agree with that.”

 

“If a person takes care of you, you should be thankful to them and do the same.”

 

“Of course. It’s the right thing to do.”

 

“Well, she didn’t, that’s why she’s stupid.”

 

Seongwoo laughs at Daniel, who seems really affected by the man’s tears on the television.

 

“I agree with you.”

 

“Hyung, since you take good care of me and we have been friends since forever, does that mean we’ll marry each other too?”

 

Seongwoo laughs from Daniel’s question. It is a very innocent and curious one you could say.

 

“Perhaps? But everyone takes care of you Daniel. My dad, your dad, Miss Simpson from school, even the security guard of our village. You can’t marry us all.” Seongwoo chuckles. He found Daniel’s innocence amusing.

 

“Well, you’re different.”

 

 

“How am I different?” His eyebrows wrinkle from curiosity.

 

 

“Well, remember last Halloween? When we went trick or treating and I broke Mrs. Del Rio’s jack-o-lantern cause a spider startled me? You took the blame instead of me. I still feel sorry for that.”

 

“Well, that’s because I know you’re afraid of Mrs. Del Rio and I happen to be classmates and friends with her son. She wasn’t angry by the way. She just told me to be careful next time.”

 

“How about that one time when I urged you to sneak out of school and you were scolded by your dad and my dad because you insisted that it was your idea?”

 

“Well, I agreed to it didn’t I? I should’ve told you it was wrong but I went anyway. That was my fault.”

 

“No hyung! It was my fault.”

 

“Ok, let’s say it’s OUR fault.”

 

“Ok how about this. When I broke your favorite robot toy, you didn’t even get angry at me. I cried that night because I know it was your mom’s gift to you before she died and I couldn’t find a replacement. ”

 

“Hmmm… Mr. Robbie’s arm was really worn out at that point. It wasn’t your fault. And dad fixed it with a super glue so it was saved.” Seongwoo smiles at him sincerely. He didn’t really mind it.

 

 

“You’re so kind to me hyung. You should marry me in the future.”

 

 

Seongwoo looks at Daniel, confused, while Daniel’s face just screams Daniel, bright and bubbly, no hint of teasing or a stifled laughter.

 

“We’re both guys though. So it can not happen.”

 

“Well, Miss Simpsons told us that we can marry anyone that we love.”

 

“Ok. That’s possible. But I’m 9, you’re 8. People get married at 20 years old.”

 

“It’s not like you’ll start being mean to me when we become older right?”

 

“Of course not.” Seongwoo giggles. “You’re my best friend, I won’t be mean to you or not take care of you. What I’m saying is that maybe we’ll like other persons in the future. Didn’t you have a crush on Irish from Willow St. before?”

 

Daniel utters a dramatic grunt, looking appalled from Seongwoo’s revelation.

 

“That was before. I was 6. I don’t like her now. Besides, she liked Greg, not me.”

 

“Well, what I’m saying is that, maybe we will meet other people who will be nice to us too and take care of us.”

 

“Well, that’s possible.” Daniel shifts himself, his body facing Seongwoo,  raising his left hand and sticking his pinky out and Seongwoo responds by doing the same thing. “Hyung, let’s make a pinky promise.”

 

“About what?”

 

“If we can’t find a person who takes care of us when we’re 20, we will marry each other.”

 

Seongwoo ponders for a while, but he thought that it wouldn’t matter since Daniel is kind and considerate.

 

 Seongwoo links his pinky to Daniel’s pinky finger and twists them so their thumbs could meet.

 

“Ok. It’s a promise.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

"We’re alike you and I  
Two blue hearts locked in our wrong minds"

\- Wild, Troye Sivan X Alessia Cara

 


	2. BITE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension.

 

 

“Hey Daniel, wait up! Stop running.”

 

“Quickly hyung or we’ll miss the movie.”

 

“It’s 5:50, the movie starts at 6, we still have plenty of time to catch up.”

 

Seongwoo halts to catch his breath, “Daniel!” he yells. He aggressively pants to signal Daniel that he is tired from all the sprinting.

 

They always dedicated Friday nights to watch scheduled movies at Daniel’s room, and this night is special because it’s a rerun of a Spiderman movie, one of Daniel’s favorites. That explains Daniel’s unusual enthusiasm, and Seongwoo does not mind it at all, except that he’s really tired and his full stomach isn’t helping either.

 

Daniel stops on his tracks when he couldn’t hear Seongwoo’s ranting from behind. He looks back, only to find Seongwoo looking miserably while catching his breath. He approaches Seongwoo to stroke his back.

 

“Hyung, you’re seriously aging quickly. I can’t believe you’re nineteen but your stamina is as bad as an old man at a retirement home.”

 

“Hey, it’s not that. I’m trying not to run too fast because we just ate 30 minutes ago. It’s not good for the health.”

 

“See? You’re getting old. Now you’re starting to talk about health and wellness.”

 

“Says the one who is a member of the rugby team.”

 

 

 

They both arrive at Daniel’s house, 5 minutes before the scheduled time. They prance quickly, abruptly opening the front door and bolting quickly at the stairs.

 

“Dad, we’re home.”

 

“Good evening, uncle Kang.”

 

“Not eating dinner?” Daniel’s dad responds faintly from the kitchen.

 

“Nope. We just ate at 50’s Diner.” Daniel answers back.

 

 

 

 

Daniel hops into his bed and grabs the remote to quickly turn on the television.

 

“You’re way too excited Daniel, you’ve watched this movie for the nth time.” Seongwoo declares, hanging his coat in one of the hooks fastened at Daniel’s walls. He switches on the light, only to be welcomed by a messy room. He sighs to himself.

 

“You don’t have to clean it hyung, I’ll do it tomorrow,” Daniel knew what was in Seongwoo’s mind.

 

“I don’t mind it.” He obliges. He picks up a shoe from the wooden floor and wanders for a while to look for its pair. It was approximately 5 feet away from its pair and wonders how it got there. He picks up 2 books that seemed to have toppled from Daniel’s desk and aligned them neatly on the book stack where it seemed to have come from. Just below Daniel’s shirt were a used shirt and Daniel’s boxer short. Seongwoo picks up the shirt. He squirms for a bit, grossed out from the yellow stains that are evident on Daniel’s shirt.

 

 

 

“Hey Daniel, make sure to wash this quickly or the print would fade in no time,” Seongwoo calls out Daniel, raising the shirt with his one hand, and his pinching his nose for more exaggeration.

 

 

“Hyung!!!” Daniel bolts up, quickly grabbing the shirt, crumpling it on a ball and tossing it to the rack.

 

 

Seongwoo laughs at Daniel’s embarrassed face. The younger’s face was red, and his shocked face was such a treat.

 

 

“So that’s your favorite shirt.” Seongwoo sits behind Daniel, poking Daniel on his side.

 

 

“Stop it hyung or else.”

 

 

“Or else what? How about this boxer short? Is it your favorite too?” He raises the undergarment and quickly hides it behind his back. Seongwoo laughs, Daniel feels very attacked.

 

 

“Give it to me.” Daniel laughs and grabs Seongwoo’s wrist forcefully, yanking the older while Seongwoo resists with force. Seongwoo chuckles from the cha-cha that was going on between their hands and body. Daniel attacks and Seongwoo evades playfully. They continue for a minute, with Seongwoo running across the room like a child, parkouring his way to any obstacles that block his way and with Daniel doing the same.

 

 

When Daniel finally caught hold of Seongwoo’s wrist for the second time, he grabs the older mightily and pins him on his bed, lying on top of Seongwoo, his stomach pressed on the older’s chest, their faces just inches away from each other.

 

 

 

They both look at each other, Daniel feeling Seongwoo’s warm panting on his neck.

 

Daniel stares at Seongwoo’s lips.

 

He traces the outline of Seongwoo’s lips with his eyes, continues to his philtrum and nose.

 

His moles are even prettier from this distance.

 

His eyelashes are thick and long.

 

His eyebrows are very manly and messy, his forehead shimmering from the sweat that formed from all the chasing they’ve done.

 

Seongwoo looked beautiful up close. He always knew that the older was more handsome than him, but he didn’t realize that he was friends with a very fine man.

 

 

He spaces out for a jiffy.

 

 

He catches Seongwoo looking at him in confusion.

 

 

 

 

“Daniel. The movie is starting.” A faint voice snaps him back to reality. Daniel shakes his head to reorient himself. He gets up to free Seongwoo from his bulky body, and sits at the edge of the bed. Seongwoo gets up and does the same.

 

“Damn… you’re a heavy man. All the working out paid off.” Seongwoo catches his breath, tired from all the running and chasing they’ve done.

 

 

 

 

Daniel does not respond, he stares at the television, grabs a pillow on the side to hide the reaction happening inside his pants. He breathes heavily.

 

_Did hyung noticed?_ , he thought.

He’s confused.

He’s embarrassed.

 

 

 

 

They watch the movie in silence, Seongwoo being oblivious of Daniel’s mood. Daniel stares and “watches” intently, but his mind is running simulations of what should have happened a while ago, the right things that should have happened.

 

 

He shouldn’t have been so defensive.

 

He shouldn’t have chased Seongwoo.

 

He shouldn’t have pinned the older with his body.

 

Daniel starts panicking inside. Did he just have a boner from seeing Seongwoo up close?

Or was it from feeling his warm breath on his neck?

Or was it because his body was pressed to his?

 

Why didn’t it happen when they have seen each other naked for the first time after Seongwoo mistakenly walked in on him changing his clothes on the community pool’s shower? Seongwoo’s body was lean, pale and erotic. He also managed to take a peek at his hyung’s ass when the older quickly turned his back upon realizing what had just happened.

 

Why didn’t it happen every time he would press his body to Seongwoo and attempt to carry him every time they showed off their muscles and vice versa? He could always feel his hyung’s ass on his crotch every time he attempts to lift the elder and the way his ass would brush on his clothed crotch always bothered him in secret.  

 

Why didn’t it happen when Seongwoo would rest his head sleep on Daniel’s stomach every time they rest from helping Seongwoo’s dad at the workshop? The warmth of Seongwoo’s head was always very comforting and it was a nice exercise to toughen up his core.

 

Lights flash in front of his eyes, the action packed movie became a blur to the Spiderman-maniac.

 

 

 

 

“Which alternative universe is this again?”, Seongwoo inquires.

 

He waits for an answer.

1,2,3.

Daniel does not respond. Usually, he’s very enthusiastic on answering any Marvel related questions that Seongwoo throws him. He looks at Daniel and notices the younger’s furrowed eyebrows. _Is he mad about what happened awhile ago?_

 

 

“Daniel?”, Seongwoo asks again. When the younger fails to answer, Seongwoo bring his hand in front of Daniel’s face, waving and shaking it to catch the younger’s attention. Daniel quirks back from all of the spacing out.

 

 

“Yeah hyung? What is it?”

 

 

“Are you ok?” Seongwoo looks him in the eye, eyes filled with worries.

 

 

Daniel quickly fakes a smile to ensure that everything is ok. “It’s ok hyung.”

 

 

“I’m sorry.” Seongwoo apologizes. He bows his head, feeling remorseful.

 

 

“What?! What for hyung?”

 

 

“Uhm.. about teasing you on your shirt and briefs? Didn’t expect you’d take it that seriously.” Seongwoo pouts, “I was just joking.”

 

 

Seongwoo looked cute. If it was not for what happened a while ago, he would be stroking his hyung’s hair to assure him that everything is fine. But now, all of a sudden, he became conscious of his actions.

 

 

_Should he nudge Seongwoo? Not happening._

_Should he hug him? No, that won’t help._

_Should he hold his hand? Nope, definitely not._

 

 

“Hey… hey hyung. Look at me.” Daniel instructs, Seongwoo looks at him, “It’s ok. Really. I was just thinking of some school stuffs.”

 

_Ok, that’s the right thing._

 

 

 

“Ok. That’s glad to hear.” Seongwoo cutely nods and smiles. He’s relieved.

 

 

 

“Yeah, don’t worry. I can handle it.”, Daniel fakes another smile. _He’s fucked._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cause when you look like that, 

I never ever wanted to be so bad.

\- Troye Sivan

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or a kudos, it's very much appreciated.


End file.
